Broken Hearts and Fairytales
by Duke of Life
Summary: Two new boys arrive at Ouran on Fine Arts Scholarships. Both have horrible secrets that they harbor. Can the Host Club help them overcome their pasts and present and help them see that not everybody will hurt them? Tamaki/OC and Hikaru/Kaoru/OC NEW TITLE!


"Ice and Fire, Yin and Yang"

A Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction

by Miyuki the Phoenix Kunoichi

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran, Bisco Hatori does. But if I did, there would be much more slash... not that I don't adore Haruhi but I'm a yaoi fangirl to the extreme so it's a given. **laughs**

A/N- Okay so I decided to write this story in dedication to one of my good friends, we shall call him... Ryuitchi. I finally got him to admit that he isn't as completely straight as he insists he is. Of course, I only got him to admit a crush on two guys, and one's famous and the other animated... but I'll take what I can get. Just a forewarning I'll probably get maimed when he reads this author's note, but anyways... on with the story!

Prologue: Lullaby

I smelled the alcohol before I heard the door slam open and the heavy steps of my father trekking towards the stairs to storm upstairs. I heard the rage in my father's voice as he called for my sister. Most likely wanting to blame the 4-year-old for something that happened at work. It was routine nowadays. The screams got louder and I heard my bedroom door creak open and saw my little sister's head peak through the crack of the door just as I heard the man on the stairs stumble into the wall.

I got up quickly and grabbed my sister's hand and dragged her back into the hallway just as our father got the the steps of the stairs and started towards them in a rage, his eyes entirely focused on the terrified little girl. I barely had time to open the bathroom door and shove my sister and I inside, locking it just in time. Immediately, our father started pounding on the door and screaming for us to let him in or god so help him. I didn't pay much attention. I never did.

My sister burst out into sobs and I knew I had to get her to calm down. Crying always made our dad angrier, and that never paid off in the long run.

I gathered the sobbing 4-year-old into my arms and started rocking her. Softly singing a lullaby that our mother used to sing to me when I was her age.

"_Deep in the Meadow_

_Under the Willow_

_A bed of Grass_

_A soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head_

_And close your eyes_

_And when they open_

_The sun will rise. _

_Here it's safe, _

_And here it's warm_

_And here the daisies guard_

_You from every harm._

_Here dreams are sweet _

_And tomorrow brings them true._

_Here is the place where I love you."_

I finally got her to calm down to a few sniffles when our father pounded the door particularly loud and she let out small whimper. I knew she was scared. Hell, I was scared. It wasn't our fault our father was a dick, and it certainly wasn't my sister's fault for his shortcomings that he so lovingly blamed on her.

The pounding got louder and the door's hinges started to give. I told my sister to hide in the small water heater closet. She was small enough still to squeeze into the small closet and wedge herself behind the water heater. He couldn't get to her there.

She had just finally squeezed herself out of sight when our father finally broke down the door.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THE LITTLE BITCH," He screamed into my face. I refused to say a word and his face turned this funny little shade of purple that it always does when he's beyond pissed.

I knew what was going to happen before it did. In a blink of an eye, his fist was planted firmly into my temple, knocking me to the floor and making me black out for a few seconds. As usual he kept screaming at me to tell him where my sister was, and, also, as usual, there was me refusing to say a word as he kept kicking and punching me, trying to bruise every part of my body to get me to tell him where I hid my sister. I curled into myself to try to protect the soft part of my body from harm. I had learned early on to close off the pain so I can stay conscious enough to make sure that he didn't get a hold of my baby sister. Vaguely, I heard a snap as the man stomped on my leg and knew that I would have to think of some excuse to tell the doctor what happened.

Eventually, he got bored and wandered off into his bedroom, where I knew from experience, he was happily passed out and would not wake until morning. I looked over to where my sister was still hiding, she never comes out until I tell her it's safe, and I smiled. I slowly limped over to the severely trembling little girl, grabbing her hand and leading her out of the bathroom. I took her to my room and locked to door. We can never be too safe. I made sure that she was tucked in before climbing in myself.

I knew what happened tonight would happen again. As it always did, but I could not find it in me to care in the least. I would gladly take the hits if it meant my sister would be safe. I would do anything to protect my sister, even to the point that I would take her place in a fight to the death. I smiled and leaned down and softly sung one of the lines of the lullaby into her ear.

_"This is the place where I love you."_


End file.
